


Puppy Obsessions

by Aureolin_Skies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Attention-Depraved Pup, Bad Dog, Bladder Control, Bondage, Caring, Collars, Dark Gray, Doggy Games, Doggy Style, Doggy Toys, Domestic Discipline, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray is a Good Master, Harness, Heavy BDSM, Inexperienced Natsu, Inu Natsu, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Man's Best Friend - Freeform, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mating Rituals, Naughty Behavior, No Dogs Allowed on the Furniture!, OOC Gray, OOC Natsu, Oral Discipline, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Pet Names, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Puppy Love, Puppy Natsu, Puppy Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Speech Restrictions, Territorial Natsu, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolin_Skies/pseuds/Aureolin_Skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu would always remember the days where he used to live in that dirty old kennel. He’d be on his hands and knees, always cooped up in a small crate, with a boring and worn-out chew toy to keep him entertained and a ratty blanket to sleep on. However he’d also remember the wonderful day where a certain ice mage walked through the door, requesting a fire-breathing pup to take home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natsu's Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many Pet!Fics for the Fairy Tail fandom, which may or may not be surprising. So, here's my little contribution to add to the collection! Or, what's left of the collection... enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Natsu is an inu, meaning a Dog/Human Hybrid. Or in this case, he's a Dog/Dragon Slayer Hybrid...? Anyway, you get what I mean. He has a pair of fluffy pink ears and a long, bushy tail. I did base his inu design off of a German Shepherd, so think "big, pointed ears" with a "long, shaggy tail".

Natsu would always remember the days where he used to live in that dirty old kennel. He’d be on his hands and knees, always cooped up in a small crate, with a boring and worn-out chew toy to keep him entertained and a ratty blanket to sleep on. However he’d also remember the wonderful day where a certain ice mage walked through the door, requesting a fire-breathing pup to take home.

It had been so long since anyone had wanted to take home Natsu that the pup almost forgot how to act like a good boy. He had his mitts against the bars of the crate, his tail furiously wagging as he tried to get a better look at the front desk, where the black-haired man awaited. The kennel was relatively empty; most of the pets were up front or in the display windows. And as for the employees, there weren’t many in the store; only three. It was the middle of the night, and after all, who came to adopt pets during the middle of the night? It didn’t matter to Natsu one bit; all the little guy was focused on was attempting to be on his best behavior so that he would definitely get adopted.

But good behavior was really hard. Natsu loved causing a fuss, always howling whenever he got bored or barking and creating a true ruckus whenever something had left him upset. However tonight, the pup was diligently determined to not mess up his chances of going home with someone. He surprisingly kept quiet, the metal rings on his fake muzzle occasionally clinking against the bars while his tail continued wagging happily. The pup had always been self-conscious of how he looked; he was born with disfigured ears, one floppy and one upright. Some people criticized this feature and accused him of being a mix-bred mutt, while others thought it was quite cute. Natsu on the other hand didn’t like it; his hearing was so acute with his upright ear while with his folded ear, it was muffled so it made it hard to hear commands and orders so the pup often messed up or became confused when it came to obedience. It wasn’t his fault, really. Natsu was never properly trained either, so that played a factor in his obedience level as well. But he was always eager to please, which was nice.

Natsu couldn’t stop himself once the man slowly approached the cage. He used his paw mitts to support himself as he leaned against the bars of the cage, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted merrily, with his tail wagging excitedly from side to side. He began pawing violently at the cage once the man bent down, revealing his face and pair of warm eyes. Unlike previous experiences with customers, this mage was much more tolerant and kind, chuckling at Natsu’s eagerness and even poking a few fingers in between the bars to allow the pup to sniff and lick at them in a friendly manner.

“Cute thing, aren’t you?” Gray crooned, chuckling softly at having his fingers lapped at. He was admittedly a bit ticklish. “You’re like a little puppy.” His smile only grew wider as Natsu stared up at him with big eyes.

“I’m soft like a puppy too,” Natsu said, hoping to get the other to pet him. He truly was a soft pup who kept himself clean and tidy; while the bottom of his ears did have some tangles and knots due to the fact that he desperately needed a trimming, the fur of his ears were incredibly fluffy, as well as his bushy tail. His hair was a bit spiky with fringes hanging down one side of his face, however when ruffled, the bubblegum-colored strands were really soft as well.

“Yeah?” The ice mage put his hand through the cage, beginning to gently scratch Natsu behind the ears. The pup let out a satisfied whine, leaning into the man’s touch and rubbing his face against his palm. Even if the fingers were chilling and really cold, the pup had been longing for physical contact for far too long, continuing to whimper happily. His foot began thumping rapidly against the floor of the crate, a soft pattering sound filling the empty kennel.

“Ha… that’s cute,” the ice mage grinned, seeing Natsu’s little foot-thumping habit that he did whenever he was happy. “I wonder…” He began scratching harder behind Natsu’s ears, which caused the thumping to increase, the pattering growing louder. “You’re just irresistible. How are you still on the shelves?”

Natsu didn’t reply for a few moments, still whimpering in complete contentment with his foot happily thumping away like a drum. His tail was going crazy, shaking and slapping all over the place and creating a loud noise of smacks and beats. “Nn… dunno. They-” he paused, letting out a happy whine once Gray’s fingers began scratching at _that_  special place just at the back of his left floppy ear. A jolt of pleasure shot down his body, causing the foot thumping and tail wagging to escalate even further. “They said that they wanted a housetrained pup. Nn… it’s not my fault! No one taught me. But I’m a good dog; a really good dog,” he reassured the other, looking up into his eyes with his own. Natsu’s eyes were usually a bit small and cat-like, however they widened up endearingly whenever he gazed up at the desirable customer.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” Gray hummed, enjoying the pup’s amusing reactions. He moved his hand from the pup’s ear down to his chin, where the scratching continued. “But you're still not housetrained? Even at this age? You look like a pretty big dog, after all.” Gray began inspecting the strange set of equipment over Natsu’s body. A small, chain-link muzzle with loops protruded out from the front of the bubblegum-haired male, acting like a muzzle of some sort, even complete with a black box (nose) at the end. There was a tiny opening where Natsu could dart his tongue out and lick people, and there even seemed to be a fingerprint scanner with a button attached that would allow for the male to take off the metal muzzle if his owner allowed it. Gray figured that Natsu wouldn’t have any reason to have it off. His hands began wandering south, across the pup’s chest. A leather harness was attached all the way down his body, straps coming around his chest and over to his back, making two opening for his nipples to poke through. There was a black circle right over his navel which seemed to be equipped with a fingerprint scanner as well.

Gray idly wondered what the fingerprint scanner over Natsu’s bellybutton was for. Poking it curiously with one finger, it wasn’t long until the pup suddenly let out an ear-piercing yelp, howling for a bit as his body began to quivering violently, his legs giving out as he collapsed on the floor of the cage. Natsu seemed to be unable to stand up, trying hard to get onto all fours again and crawl closer to the front, however his howling only grow more pitiful as he sat there with a pained expression on his face, and limbs all sprawled out. Natsu cried out some more, continuously losing his balance and falling over onto his face. Soon, it wasn't long until the pup let out a long, drawn-out howl, crashing into the back of the cage, hitting his head on his squeaky toy and creating a huge mess inside his little home. Natsu's vision blacked out before he truly did go crazy, strange and excruciatingly painful sensations being sent up and down his body and causing him to shake his head and go on a complete noisy rampage.

“… _kay_ … _kay_ …? Pup. Pup! Are you okay?”

Natsu slowly opened his dark eyes, his floppy ear lifting up in order to hear what was happening. The light obscured his vision as he squinted, raising his head from his paw mitts and glancing up at the silhouette of Gray, before tilting his head in confusion. “Nnruff?” he barked out of instinct, perking up happily once he saw that the friendly customer hadn't left.

“Sorry about that, pup,” Gray apologized, running his fingers through Natsu’s hair. “I didn’t realize you were wearing a shock harness. It just looked like normal leather to me.” He glanced down at the black circle over Natsu’s navel once again, frowning a bit at the disciplinary gear. Natsu did seem a bit unhappy with his body sore and aching from the electrical currents that had just ran through his body, however he eased down in no time. Even his howling had ceased and returned to pleased panting.

“S’ok,” Natsu chirped, nuzzling into Gray’s hand affectionately. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Gray dismissed, beginning to stand up once again, trying to ignore Natsu’s upset protesting. Gray stiffened when he heard that the bubblegum-haired male was beginning to howl again, pawing wildly at the bars of the cage and creating a loud ruckus. “Pup, pup, settle down. I’m gonna go fill out the adoption forms, okay?”

While Natsu was still reluctant to let the man go, he nodded sadly, slumping in his cage once again with his legs spread out and his paw mitts resting in between them. He stood that way for a while, even refusing to wag his tail or twitch his ears or sniff or _anything_. The pup did get bored after a while though, deciding to play a small game while waiting for the ice mage to come back. Natsu began batting at his ears, a playful growl rising from his throat as he tussled with himself, even managing to get out a few mats hidden deep within the fuzz of his fur.

It was a while before Gray came back with a stack of papers in one hand, and a collar in the other. “Nat-su…” he said, drawing out the name and getting used to the feeling of it on his tongue. “Natsu… is that your name, boy?”

Natsu gave out an excited yap in reply.

“Ha, all right then. You want to come home with me, pup? Yeah? C’mere.” The sound of creaking was heard once the black-haired man began opening the door of the cage, freeing the pup from his confinement.


	2. Natsu's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray arrive at Gray's home. Natsu gets a little too excited and makes a big mess. Gray gives him a harsh scolding and realizes that he needs to be more strict with his pup from now on.
> 
> Spanking may ensue next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And for the people who've left kudos or bookmarked this story, an extra big thanks to you! It really does mean a lot to me. Here's chapter two, featuring a very naughty Natsu (no, not that kind of naughty) and some scolding from Gray.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So, are these actually real? Your ears, I mean.”

Natsu broke out of his little daze of chasing squirrels, looking up at Gray with curious eyes. He sat in the passenger seat of the car, which was a “one time thing”, according to his new master. Natsu was honestly fine with it, but being able to see _everything_ was very nice. He was still amazed at how he found himself unable to fall out of the car, despite a lot of things being clear and see-through. Glass, was it called? Natsu would tap it and it would make a sound; it was truly amazing! Gray’s car was just filled with magical invisible barriers.

After a while of fiddling with his seatbelt, Natsu finally tipped his head up to respond. “Yeah. They don’t pull off – that would hurt,” he said, his voice lowering to a squeak at the end. Natsu turned towards Gray and began tugging at his ears, showing the ice mage that they were indeed authentic. “They’re soft too! You’ll never find fake ears as soft as mine, no matter where you look,” he chirped, puffing out his chest in pride. “My tail too – it’s fluffy and fuzzy and everything, you can rub your face all over it! Here!” Natsu handed his long, bushy tail towards Gray, even pushing it into the man’s arms.

“No thanks,” Gray mused, a wry smile forming on his lips at how persistent the pup seemed to be. “I’m driving right now; I have to focus on the road so that we don’t crash. Maybe later, all right, pup?”

Natsu frowned, slumping back in his seat. He liked nuzzling, snuggling, nestling, or whatever it was that humans called it; he hoped that Gray meant it when he said “later”. What reason did Master have to lie to him anyway? Natsu comforted himself with his own thoughts, sliding down so that his head was at the bottom of the seat and his tummy was sticking up. He hummed contently, patting his thighs every now and then while letting thoughts and images swarm his head. What would Gray’s house look like? What do houses even look like? Were they big? As big as the pet store? Or maybe they were smaller. Natsu hoped that it wouldn’t be as dirty as the kennel – he was a rambunctious pup but he wasn’t a dirty pup, not like those filthy strays that roamed the streets, always knocking over trashcans and making a huge mess. Natsu used to watch them from his window, occasionally snarling at them and trying to drive them away. He was a good guard dog and if Gray needed to be protected, Natsu would most definitely be there to protect him.

“Master,” Natsu suddenly said, perking his head up. “Why are your hands so cold?”

“I’m an ice mage,” Gray replied, continuing to stare down the road with his hands on the wheel. “Or, a retired ice mage. I used to work for a union, with other mages like me. But I’m out of the game now; I just recently resigned from my position in order to settle down for a calmer life. And, I decided to start that life by getting a little pup; you.” He grinned when Natsu’s face beamed with happiness. “The only reason why my hands feel really cold to you is because you’re a special pup; you know that ability you have, to create and eat fire?”

Natsu nodded eagerly. 

“Hmm, well, like I said, you’re a special pup. I wouldn’t call you a fire mage because… well, you’re just different. Glad I got my hands on you while I could. See now, our abilities kind of clash, so that’s why I feel really cold to you and you feel really hot to me. It’s just natural, so don’t worry.”

Natsu nodded slowly. “Ooh… okay,” he said, awe shrouding his voice. He looked down at the palms of his hands, idly wondering what would happen if he touched Gray while they glowed red. So… that’s what humans called it – fire. Once he had touched an employee while his hands were set on fire, and he had burned him; he assumed the same would happen with Gray, but Gray was a _mage_ , so Natsu was curious to see if Gray would be immune to it.

“Hey pup, why don’t you do that things that dogs do in the car? I mean, stick your head out of the window,” Gray suggested, leaning over Natsu’s lap and rolling down the window with the manual handle.

Natsu seemed a bit confused at first, curiously sniffing at the window. “Huh?” He squeaked when he felt Gray’s hand gently push at the back of his head, urging him to poke his head outside of the car. Natsu stuck his hand out, yelping when he felt the wind push on it with remarkable force. “Nn… okay.” The pup was still a bit hesitant, slowly looking out but quickly pulling back in when he got too scared. Finally, the pup gathered up some courage and stuck his head completely out of the window, up to his neck. Natsu let out a loud yelp at the harsh blowing of the wind, though he kept his head outside in order to please Gray.

But eventually, it didn’t become such a frightening thing anymore. In fact, it felt nice; the wind against his skin was more cooling rather than scary, and it even made his cheeks flap from the speed that they were going at. Natsu let out a happy bark, yipping with joy as he kept his fingers curled around the bottom of the window, barking and howling with excitement that he had never experienced before. He felt like he was outside of the car, yet more than half of his body was still inside. “Master! Master! You have to try this!” he panted, with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth and slapping against the side of his cheek. Although his mouth felt uncomfortably dry, the feeling of the wind against his skin was really amazing.

Gray chuckled in amusement. “No thanks. You have fun there, pup.”

 

***

 

Natsu’s thoughts were confirmed; Gray’s house _was_  massive. As soon as Gray had opened the car door for him, the pup had sprinted off on his own, running on all fours since that was what he was used to doing. He scampered up to the front door, poking the knob with his nose and letting out a loud puppy-like cry, whimpering with his tail going ecstatic once again. “Master, Master! Open the door!” he whined, beginning to scratch at the door with his paw mitts.

“Hey, hey!” Gray scolded, tugging Natsu back by the collar. The pup let out a choked sound, whining as he was yanked back from the door. “This is authentic maghony; quit scratching at it.” He narrowed his eyes once Natsu flattened his ears and whimpered pitifully at the light scolding. “Come on pup, you have to learn.” Gray reluctantly let go of Natsu’s collar, freeing the pup and allowing him to breathe normally. He sighed, unlocking the door with his key, a bit hesitant to let his pet roam free in the house. He seemed a bit uncontrollable, to put it lightly. Either way, Gray braced himself and opened the door, permitting access to the house for Natsu.

Just as Gray had expected, the pup’s eyes dilated a bit from pure excitement, his body beginning to rack with enthusiasm. Natsu suddenly lifted his head towards the sky, letting out a long, low howl, before diving into the house. Of course, the pup slipped on his paw mitts, crashing face-first onto the floor and smashing his head into the wall. But that didn’t disorientate the wild thing as he began scampering once again, scrambling to his feet and running around on all fours down the hallway.

The exasperated ice mage sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “Hope he won’t burn down my house,” he mumbled.

Natsu, on the other hand, was as happy as could be. He scuttled around the house, the sound of scraping and pattering echoing off the walls as Natsu continuously crashed into walls due to his lack of balance and coordination. He was just too excited; he wanted to see everything and explore every depth of Gray’s house. He had never been in a house before, and that fact was made very evident once he reached the kitchen. Natsu stared up in complete and utter awe, noticing how high everything was. A big, steel box stood up tall by the counters, while there was a round table set up in the corner. Natsu wasn’t sure what everything else was called, but he was pretty sure that the black square next to the sink was called a “stove” or an “oven” or something like that. Natsu sat down, rubbing his rump against the floor impatiently as he gazed around, snapping his head back and forth. His little mind just couldn’t process all of this amazement, and eventually Natsu lost track of what he was doing and began chasing his own tail.

After Gray had unloaded all the boxes full of Natsu’s stuff into the house, he decided to go check on how his new pet was doing. It most likely was a big mistake allowing Natsu into the house on his own, however Gray was sure that he wasn’t too big and clumsy. He had lots of money anyhow, so whatever Natsu ruined, he could repair. “Hey, pup? You okay?”

Seeing Natsu chasing his tail in the middle of the kitchen just made Gray laugh. The ice mage knelt down on the floor, watching his pup being plain silly. “You’re just a mess, you know that?” he mused affectionately, growing a bit concerned since Natsu had been running in circles chasing his own damn tail for about two minutes straight. “I’m going to go park the car in the garage, okay?”

Natsu let out a yip in response, lunging forward and tumbling into the counters, his tail in his mouth. He growled playfully, tugging and tussling with his own fur as Gray continued chuckling. Natsu was just simply enjoying himself, as the employees at the kennel had often encouraged.

Once Gray had left however, Natsu knew it was time to explore once again. The tail-chasing game was mainly just a decoy, even though it _was_  admittedly fun. The pup poked his head into the room next to the kitchen, looking around. The windows were draped with pretty curtains while a long sofa was placed in the back, in the middle of two lounging chairs. Natsu quietly crept into the room, trying to contain his excitement. However once he smelled Gray’s scent all over the rug, Natsu went wild once again, running around and scrambling about to try and poke his head into as many corners and nooks as he could.

It wasn’t anything like innocent exploration however. As Natsu scurried through the hallways and around the living room, he had knocked over various things, including one expensive lamp, a few portraits, a cheap vase, an empty fish bowl, and a china plate. Broken glass and little bits were scattered across the floor as Natsu began howling, patting his paw mitts up and down on the floor like he was marching in place. “Mine. All mine!”

And to Natsu, the house really was his. The pup was going to make sure of that. Everything, even his dear master, was now his property; his territory. Natsu bent down over the rug, sniffing at it. The carpet was drenched in Gray’s scent. Natsu would fix that.

Lifting up his leg, the pup began relieving himself all over the rug, a musky yet somewhat pleasant aroma filled with pheromones and special scents spilling out into the air. Natsu let out a small sigh, continuing to empty out his bladder all over Gray’s _brand new_  carpet. “Nn…” Natsu whined happily, feeling satisfied that he had marked one thing. But he was far from done; Gray had so many things in his house, how would Natsu ever find the time to mark it all? All this new territory… and the pup hadn’t even explored half of it yet.

“Oh… _Natsu!_ ”

Natsu suddenly spun around, the last drop of pee dripping from groin. He began barking happily, scampering up to Gray and tackling him to the floor, licking his face with affection. “Hey, Master!” he chirped, shaking his rump and encouraging his tail to wag even harder.

“Get off. _Off_ ,” Gray said sternly, pushing Natsu off of him. He went up to the drenched rug, seeing Natsu’s little puddle pooling out across the floor. Along with that, broken glass lay scattered across the floor, even his prized china and lamp. “Natsu! _Bad!_ Bad dog!” he snapped, turning towards Natsu. “Look at the mess you made.”

Natsu whimpered, his tail going in between his legs. “But, Master, I had to go! A-and, this house is mine, everything’s mine, the rug’s mine now, see, it has my scent all over it!” he yipped. “All mine.” He sat down with satisfaction.

“No, not yours. Just…” Gray let out a frustrated groan, begrudgingly walking over to the kitchen to pick up some paper towels. “Bad, bad, _bad_  dog. That’s very bad. You don’t pee in this house, you hear? And the things you knocked over – you have to learn self control! Those were _expensive_ , Natsu, you can’t just knock things over like that. That’s bad! I let you in here by yourself, thinking that I could trust you, and now here you are, destroying my house. No peeing or knocking things over from here on out, understand?” When Natsu didn’t respond, Gray smacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper. “Do you understand?”

“Master!” Natsu whined in a frightened manner, backing away and covering his head with his paw mitts with his rump raised high into the air. “Don’t hit!”

“I didn’t hit you, I just needed to get your attention,” Gray sighed, dropping the paper towels onto the floor and using his foot to mop up the mess. “Geez… it stinks in here now. Damn it, pup.” It wasn’t necessarily unpleasant or pungent, though it was incredibly musky and it made the air in the living room rather humid. A hybrid’s urine contained pheromones that indicated territory and property, usually used to intimidate intruders. “If you had to go, you should have just told me.”

“No, Master, I had to go, but I wanted to mark the rug too,” Natsu said, slowly lifting his paw mitts off of his face. “Because it’s mine.”

“Not yours,” Gray corrected again. “You’ve been a very, very bad pup. I was going to show you the rest of the house but I suppose that can wait until tomorrow.”

“No! Master! Please! I won’t do it again, I’m sorry; it was an accident!”

“You _just_  said that you did it on purpose. There’s no getting out of this, pup, you’re done here. I was going to let you sleep with me tonight if you were going to be a good boy, but I suppose you’ll have to sleep in your crate tonight, in the basement.” Gray continued staring at the floor, mopping up the mess and pressing the paper towels into the rug to soak up as much of the pee as possible.

“Not the basement! I want to sleep with you!” Natsu pleaded.

“Pup, just stop. I don’t want to clean up anymore of your messes. And look; you could have cut yourself on the glass with you scampering around like that. Not only did you clutter the place up but you also put yourself into danger. I don’t want you going to the animal hospital just to get a shard of glass out of your foot or something on your very first day here.” Gray let out another sigh, bending over next to Natsu. “Either way, you've been a very bad dog. No food tonight. Have I made myself clear?”

“No food? But Master!-”

“No buts, no food, and no warm bed to sleep in. Just for one night. That’s your punishment. Okay?” Gray placed his hands on both sides of Natsu’s head, trying to get the pup to calm down once he began shaking unhappily.

“Master… I’m sorry!” Natsu whimpered. Gray narrowed his eyes. He knew his pup wasn’t sorry; it was easy for pups to plead their way out of trouble. He wasn't going to let his new puppy off that easily.

“You can be sorry all you want, but bad behavior isn’t tolerated in this house.” Once Natsu began howling and struggling again, Gray kept a firm hold on his collar, trying to keep the pup still. “Hey, hey. Pup. Pup! Calm down. It’s fine. The basement is warm too and I have a blanket you can sleep with that’s just about as soft as your ears. You already ate at the kennel so you can go one night without food.”

“Nn! I can't! Master- no! Please! I want to sleep by your feet and explore the house and eat dinner with you and-"

“Hey, hush now. Let’s get you settled down in the basement, okay? Just for one night.”

Natsu was still quivering uncontrollably, his black eyes looking up into Gray's. "Just one night... right?"

"Promise to be a good dog once I let you out?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah! For Master!"

"Hmm, well..." Gray intentionally paused, continuing to stare into his pup's eyes. A dark smile formed on his lips. "Then, of course. Just one night."


	3. Natsu's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Natsu refuses to go down into the basement and accept his punishment, Gray decides to use a different method to assert his authority over his new pet. A spanking session and some aftercare ensues, however once Gray discovers Natsu's masochistic tendencies, he decides to introduce his pet to some... engaging activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, oh joy! Our first kink of the day! Or, at least, our first sexual kink of the day! (Spanking's considered sexual, right?) Anyway! I hope I'm taking this story in the right direction; this originally started out as a one-shot but after seeing how quickly it got hits, I decided to expand on it because you know, why not. Also, Gray may or may not have a BDSM dungeon in his basement, but that's a story (*coughchapter*) for another time.
> 
> Again, thanks so much for the views, kudos, and bookmarks. Enjoy!

“In the basement you go, pup.”

There was a moment of hesitation after Gray opened the door for Natsu, urging his pet to take the first steps downstairs. Natsu let out a frightened whine, backing up and making scrambling sounds with his feet and paw mitts. “I don’t want to go down there!” he whimpered defiantly, bumping Gray’s legs and trying to move through them so that he could run back into the kitchen and hide with his tail in between his legs.

Gray frowned. When he had adopted Natsu from the pet store, he was expecting the pup to be bold and courageous. He certainly seemed adventurous when he was exploring the house, carelessly knocking over expensive items on the shelves and even having the nerve to have a big accident all over the rug on purpose. And to think, the pup actually thought that the whole house was his now. He had more self-confidence than he liked to credit himself for. Natsu could call Gray’s home whatever he wanted, but there was no possible way that he’d be declaring himself as the alpha of the household as long as the ice mage was around.

Gray nudged Natsu’s rear with his shoe, pushing the pup down a step. Natsu let out a terrified yelp, crying out and clinging to Gray’s foot. “No, Master! Stop!”

“Pup, it’s not going to hurt you just to go down the stairs. You’re acting like a brainless newborn,” Gray stated flatly, continuing to push Natsu down the steps with his foot despite the loud howling that was coming from the other. “Whining isn’t going to get you out of your punishment. I thought you wanted to be the alpha dog of the household. You _did_  want to mark the whole house and claim it as your own, didn't you? So, my little pup should be brave enough to trek into the basement on his own, right?” The ice mage let out a frustrated growl when he saw that Natsu had begun hiding behind his paw mitts, whimpering pitifully and keeping his ears down.

“I don’t want to,” Natsu repeated, his whining growing louder as he fell down each individual step with each shove Gray made with his foot. “Don’t push me!”

Gray suddenly paused, keeping his foot planted firmly against Natsu’s back. “Hmm… talking back to your Master, are you now?” he inquired, digging his shoe deeper into Natsu’s bare, naked back. The pup let out a loud cry from the burning sensation of the sole prodding his skin, trying to wiggle and get out of Gray’s reach.

“Master, stop! Don’t push! Don’t touch! Don’t!” Natsu howled while scampering down a few steps and curling up into a tight ball, covering his head and ears with his paw mitts, with his tail tucked frightfully in between his legs. When he sensed that Gray was beginning to approach him, he suddenly let out a low growl in his throat, lifting his head so that his eyes met Gray’s. “Stay away,” he muttered coldly, flattening his ears in hostility rather than fear now.

The ice mage halted once again, staring daggers at his pet. “Pups don’t talk back to their masters,” he spoke firmly, reaching down without a moment’s hesitation and grabbing Natsu’s collar. He immediately yanked the pup towards him, causing the other to choke. Gray kept Natsu’s head in between his legs as he continued tugging at the collar, not necessarily cutting off his pup’s breathing but making it so that he could only make short, wheezy gasps. Gray kept a strong hold on his pet, sitting himself down on the step and keeping Natsu's head close to his abdomen so that his small body was locked in between his thighs. “Tut-tut, I thought the workers at the pet store would have taught you better than this. Go ahead Natsu, get aggressive with me. See what will happen.”

“M-ah-ster!” Natsu croaked, letting out an ear-piercing cry as he struggled in Gray’s grip. “-go! Let- go!” He began howling at the top of his lungs, causing Gray to cringe at the harsh, deafening sound. “Master, Master, Master! You’re scaring me!”

“Pup,” Gray growled. “Pup, stop. Calm down. Pup!” After keeping a firm hold on Natsu for a few moments, the pup finally obeyed, settling down into his owner’s arms and allowing a sad whimper rise from his throat, growing louder in tone by the passing seconds. “Pup, stop that. Howling and whining all that shit is only going to make the situation worse, understand?”

“Master…” Natsu wailed, finally closing his mouth after receiving an unamused glare from Gray. “I’m sorry… it’s just dark and scary and- I’m sorry, Master! You’re just scaring me and that’s why I don’t want to go downstairs… you weren't like this at the pet store - I don’t like it!”

“Pup, I wouldn’t be like this if you would just behave,” Gray said, trying to lower his tone so he sounded more gentle. He sighed, assuming that he really was being a bit abusive, scaring his poor pup like this. He began softly scratching Natsu’s ears, dragging his fingers down to his neck and gently ruffling where his hairline ended. “I’m sorry too. But I just don’t understand why you won’t go down; I haven’t hurt you, have I?”

Natsu let out a soft whimper, looking away from Gray. “No… but you’ve been scaring me! You’re being scary, Master!”

“Hush, pup,” Gray soothed again, pulling Natsu into his arms and holding the other in a loose embrace. “I’m not being scary; I’m trying to enforce my rules. I suppose we should have gone over those rules in the car, huh? That’s my fault. But still, I’m not going to baby you for your whole life. I can’t let you get away with these things and doing bad stuff will lead to consequences depending on how bad it was. You broke _many_ things today, as well as ruined my rug… but it’s your first day, so I’ll let you off easy. But- hey, pup, you listening?”

Natsu made a small noise in his throat, lifting his ears to let Gray know that he was listening.

“Like I said… doing bad stuff will lead to consequences.” Gray’s voice dropped to a low mumble, as he allowed his hands to roam around Natsu’s body. The two of them were in a position that allowed Natsu to lie across Gray’s lap, his tummy pressed against the other’s legs so that his back and rear was exposed to the ice mage. “Those consequences may not always be the same. But this one’s a method that I personally think works well on all my pets, including my previous ones.” Gray’s hand continued sliding slowly across Natsu’s bare back, rubbing the soft skin.

Natsu hummed contently, letting out small noises of comfort at the little massage Gray was giving him. “Mmh… I get rubbed when I’m bad?” he asked, a soft purr rising in his throat the more Gray stroked and kneaded his back.

“Not quite,” Gray answered, deliberately slipping one hand underneath Natsu’s loose trousers and beginning to fondle his rump. This earned a nervous reaction from the pup, as he squirmed into Gray’s lap.

“Master?”

“Shh. Just stay on your belly. Lie yourself over my lap for me, okay?” Gray began smiling darkly once his pet obeyed, ears twitching as he did so. It didn't take much of an adjustment for Natsu's arms to be hanging over Gray's legs as he laid sprawled out over the man's lap.

“What are you going to do? Ooh, is Master going to give me a back rub? Or a belly rub! I love belly rubs! Belly rubs, belly rubs!” Natsu barked out of excitement.

Gray chuckled from Natsu’s eagerness. “No, not exactly. Just wait, you’ll see.” Gray slipped the trousers down to Natsu’s knees, so that they wouldn’t get in the way. Gray loved how soft the pup’s skin was; his hand glided with ease over his buttocks and back; he almost felt bad that he had to do this. But regardless, he raised his hand and without warning, he brought it down hard so that it met Natsu’s rear and made a loud  _slap!_

Natsu let out a shrill howl in response, his tail bristling from the shock while his ears suddenly shot up, even his floppy one. He let out another cry from the stinging afterwards, whining from the pain. “Master, what are you doing?!” he babbled.

“One.”

Gray raised his hand once again and smacked it right across Natsu’s rear, this time on the other cheek.

“Two.”

Natsu squirmed even more violently in Gray’s lap, however the ice mage had him in such a position that one elbow was resting right on the back of his neck, pressing against his pressure point. “Master! No!” The pup began kicking his feet, letting out another screech of discomfort as soon as Gray did it _again_ , this time on both cheeks. 

“Three.”

“Master, Master, please stop! Stop! It hurts!”

“I’ll stop when I’m done. The only time I’ll ever stop in the middle of a session is if I feel like you’re in true pain. And right now, I haven’t even hit hard enough to leave a bruise. But… your ass _is_  getting pretty red. I’m sure you feel that already, though.” Another hit, this time it was much louder and created an echo from the top of the stairs, bouncing all the way down the cellar. “Four.”

The pup honestly had no idea what was going on; all he knew was that his head was spinning and his rump was sore and there was a really sharp, painful stinging sensation coming from his lower back whenever Gray brought his hand down to hit him. And because of the great contrast in temperature between Natsu’s body and Gray’s fingertips, it only caused the stinging to feel worse than it actually was, sending shocks and electrical jolts to shoot down the poor pup’s body. “Stop!” he whimpered, wiggling his rear and keeping his tail tucked firmly in between his legs.

“Just two more… all right, pup?”

Natsu’s pupils dilated a little bit, and he began panicking once again, his heart pounding in his chest with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. “No, no, no! No more! No more, Master, please!”

“Just two more; I promise.” Gray slapped Natsu’s right buttocks once again, making sure to hit harder so that he could see those lovely globes ripple the moment he pulled his hand away. “Five. You’re doing well, Natsu… just breathe, okay? It’ll be over soon. Just one more now, just one more…”

“I can’t! I can’t! No, please!” Natsu’s bottom was painted with red marks, the stinging only growing worse the more he tensed up. But how could he relax with his master hitting him like that? Natsu was determined not to cry however; he could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to disappoint Gray – he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t a big baby, he was Master’s brave little pup and he wanted to prove that by not crying. “Master… just one more… you promised!”

“Yup.” Gray deliberately stopped, keeping Natsu at suspense as the pup tensed even harder. Finally, his hand flew down once again, smacking Natsu’s ass and leaving a mark redder than the rest. The poor pup let out a heart-wrenching cry, followed by some babbling and a pained whine. “Pup, pup, it’s okay. You’re done. You did it.” Gray began soothingly running his hand over Natsu’s fragile rump, rubbing and gently massaging the red, stinging marks. He allowed his hand to become a bit icy in order to soothe the burn of the spanking.

“Master…” Natsu whimpered, hugging Gray’s leg with both of his hands. “I… I feel strange…” He wasn’t talking about the soothing feeling of his master’s cold fingers either.

The pup had oddly gotten a little stiffy from the whole experience, the tip of his leaking length pressing lewdly against Gray’s knee. This admittedly caught Gray off guard, as he stared down at his pup’s nether regions in shock. “You feel… strange?” he breathed, stopping his motions and gazing at Natsu’s twitching erection. 

“Y-yeah…”

Gray suddenly moved his hand away from Natsu’s rear, using a finger to delicately poke the twitching arousal. It moved once his finger made contact with it, springing up against the pup’s stomach and leaving a wet, sticky patch on the knee of Gray’s pants. “…there?”

Natsu let out a small, flustered moan. “Nn… I-I dunno…” he said sheepishly, ears heating up in embarrassment. “It’s been like that ever since you yanked on my collar and made it hard for me to breathe… and… it wouldn’t go away… I think the slapping made it worse…” He let out a pained yelp once he felt the hardened length beginning to throb.

Gray continued gazing at it in fascination. So, it appeared that his pet liked pain. He continued poking the erection like it was a wild zoo animal, even boldly wrapping his hand around it, earning a soft moan from his pet. “What… what does it feel like?” he asked, keeping his voice low. It was obvious that his pet had either never experienced arousal, or he just didn’t know what an erection was. Gray felt how _hot_ Natsu’s cock truly was; it felt like it was boiling, almost matching the temperature of magma. Gray was amazed at how he could feel how hard the pup’s blood was pumping from the light throb of his erection, as it twitched and pulsed in Gray’s hand, corresponding to Natsu’s heartbeats.

“It feels... I dunno…” Natsu whimpered once again, squirming in Gray’s hold. “Don’t touch it… it feels weird when Master touches it…"

Gray felt his breathing growing heavier. “Yeah… it’s really warm, too. I can feel your heartbeat.” A low chuckle suddenly started to rise from Gray’s throat. None of his previous pets had been this unique. A masochistic pup… what an interesting experience that would be. “Did it hurt when I spanked you?”

“Yeah… of course,” Natsu replied, gently nipping at Gray’s pants once he felt his cold hand squeeze around his cock. “But, I don’t know… this happened!” He wiggled his hips, pressing his erection against Gray’s knee.

The ice mage’s mind began whirling with different thoughts. Natsu being a masochist opened up so many doors and opportunities; he could only imagine all the wonderful things he could do with his pet now, without having to fear that he would hurt him. “Hey, hey, settle down now. Remember what I said in the car? You’re a special pup… so this is normal…” Gray’s smile grew more wide the more he talked and fondled with Natsu’s accidental arousal. “Do you want me to get rid of it?”

“Yes! Please!” Natsu bucked his hips in desperation. “It feels weird and there’s a lot of pressure in my private parts… I don’t like it. And my bottom is sore,” he whined, wanting Gray to massage it again with his icy hands.

“Yeah… I’ll take care of this for you, pup.” Gray released Natsu’s cock, rubbing his fingers together to feel how sticky they had become from just mere fondling and squeezing. He laughed lightly, bringing them to Natsu’s mouth so that he could suck and lick them dry. “But first, clean my fingers off. Also, have you learned your lesson yet? Are you ready to go into the basement or do I need to make my point clear again?”

“No, no! Master’s been clear; I understand Master now. I’ll go in the basement!” Natsu yipped, his words being muffled once he opened his mouth for Gray’s fingers, sucking softly on them and nibbling on them a bit. It tasted odd, but of course, he had no idea what was even coating Gray’s fingers. He wasn’t even aware that they had just been wrapped around his cock. Natsu continued sucking, obediently carrying out his duty and licking the rest of the man’s hand clean. Finally, Natsu put all of Gray’s fingers into his mouth, lapping at them and sucking hard until they popped out of his mouth, dry and clean. “There you go, Master." 

“Thanks, pup. So… you ready to go down into the basement? I have lots of fun things to show you once we get down there… I got a special room reserved for pups like you,” Gray cooed, seductively running his fingers down Natsu’s side and causing the other to wiggle his hips.

“Yeah!” Natsu’s tail began wagging once again, slapping Gray in the face. “Oops. Sorry, Master!” He tried to stop his tail to no success, ending up making his tail wag even harder.

“That’s all right.” Gray began affectionately ruffling Natsu's hair, scratching that special spot just behind his floppy ear in order to get his foot-thumping habits to kick in. He chuckled in amusement. "Come on, pup. I'll show you some really fun games that we can play that are far more fun than fetch or tug-of-war."

Natsu squeaked when he felt something squeeze his ass once again. "Okay, Master."


End file.
